Bombardo
'Bombardo '''is a arquebus/factory-theme monster and the primary villain of the episode "Pirate in Pink" Biography This black arquebus/factory-theme monster was created by Kamdor from an abandoned pirate ship cannon and sent alongside Miratrix to obtain the Eye of the Sea. He was armed with a powerful cannon on his shoulder, hence his name. In the first encounter alongside Miratrix against four of the Rangers, he attacked the Rangers until Rose, who was possessed by Brownbeard the Pirate's ghost, gave him and Miratrix a beating, making the two fall back. Later, when Brownbeard unpossessed Rose, Brownbeard had the Eye of the Sea until Miratrix and Bombardo attacked and made off with the Eye of the Sea. Brownbeard caught up with Miratrix and Bombardo and tried to reclaim the Eye of the Sea. They almost finished him off but Rose came just in time to save him. Bombardo used the Eye of the Sea to turn into a giant buzzsaw machine, but was taken out by the Shovel Driver, causing him to revert back. Kamdor then used a sutra to make Bombardo grow and the Drivemax Megazord combined itself with the Shovel Driver to form the Drivemax Megazord Shovel Formation. It was this form that destroyed Bombardo. Personality Bombardo is ruthless, cold and will stop at nothing to destroy the Rangers. But he is also loyal to Miratrix. Powers and Abilities Bombardo (Monster Form) * '''Strength: '''Bombardo is one of the stronger monsters, being able to overpower three Rangers at once. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Bombardo can jump at incredible heights. Arsenal * '''Left Arm Cannon: '''On Bombardo's left arm is a cannon, which can fire out strong cannonballs, he can also shoot two of them at once. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''Bombardo can also fire light pink-es, purple-es colored lighting beams from his left arm cannon. * '''Left Shoulder Cannon: '''On Bombardo's left shoulder is a cannon, for which it too can fire strong cannonballs. Bombardo (Buzzsaw Form) * '''Strength: '''Having one of the Corona Aurora Jews, Bombardo is far stronger then before. Arsenal * '''Buzzsaw: '''As this form applies, Bombardo now posses a large buzzsaw for which it can use in combat. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Bombardo is voiced by an unknown actor, however, his voice sounds a lot like Kamdor's, but deeper. Gallery Proo-Bombardo.jpg GSB-Biopanzer.jpg|Buzzsaw form File:Bandicam_2018-12-07_20-47-55-610.jpg|Bombardo In Storage Notes *Bombardo resembles the Thunder Megazord of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, the reason for this is because Bombardo's Boukenger counterpart, Takumigami, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Takumigami's look was based on the Thunder Megazord's counterpart, the Karakuri Giant Gouraijin of ''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *Bombardo is the second monster to have two or more forms, the first being Weather Machine Monster. *His giant Buzz saw mode is a remodeled version of General Ivar's tank from VR Troopers. See Also References Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Kamdor's Forces